A Kaylin Pheal in Hogwarts Story
by voiceofangels
Summary: Kaylin Pheal Sounds like Feel just transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang. She is a pureblood. but doesn't really take bloodline into consideration when she chooses her friends, and because of that, she didn't really have may friends at Durmstrang. She d
1. The Hogwarts Express and Draco Malfoy

"Goodbye, honey," Kaylin's mother said, giving her daughter one last hug. "I want you to be good at Hogwarts. It's one of the best school's out there!"

"Yes, Kaylin," her father agreed. "Don't go making any trouble!"

"You know I won't be," Kaylin said. "If anything, trouble will find me first."

The train whistled one last time for last minute passengers. "Get on the train fast! We don't want you to miss it!" Her mom said as Kaylin picked up her trunk and the cage with her cat, Luna, in it. Kaylin loved the moon and the night, so when she first got her Black cat as a pet, she thought that Luna was a perfect name for her.

Kaylin hopped on the train and waved one last godbye to her parents before setting off to find a compartment. She found one that was empty and went inside, putting her cat and her trunk above her and taking out a book to read. Today, she wanted to make a good impression, so she wore a red mini skirt with a red tank that bore a white heart on it. A gold necklace that she never took off that had a heart pendant on it. (It was a parting gift from Courtney.) She had enchaned her hair so that it had a slight flow to it, naturally it was very straight and very limp.

After about a minute of reading her book, the door opened and a guy with hair almost so white it was platnum, stared at her. "Oh, I thought this one was empty." He just stood there for another few seconds without saying a word.

"You can come in if you want to," Kaylin said. _Wow, he's pretty hott_, Kaylin thought to herself.

"Alright," he said coming in and sitting across from her. He was followed by two bigger guys.

"Are they your bodyguards, or something?" Kayling asked him.

The guy just stared at her. "You must be new here," he said.

"Actually I am. I've just transferred over from Durmstrang."

"Really," he said, interested now. "Well I am Draco Malfoy," he said introducing himself. "And this is Crabbe and the one beside you is Goyle."

"Hi."

"Why did you transfer here?" Draco asked her.

"Well my dad got transferred too, so a new place means a new school for me." Kaylin replied. "How is it here?"

Draco thought for a moment. "The Headmaster is a crazy old man that'll probably get himself killed soon," he seemed to relish the thought. "But the Potions teacher is the best and the only good teacher there."

"Really? I love Potions class! One of the only classes I'm good at."

"Have you got a house assigned to you yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm supposed to be told once I get there."

It was silent for a couple of minutes and Kaylin decided to get back to her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a called _Hexes and Tricks: Volume IV_. It has everything from expanding body parts to

something that only the darkest person could come up with. I think it sounds quite useful."

"It sounds like it is..." He said, somewhat uninterested.

A few quiet minutes later the door opened and a lady with a cart full of food came by.

"Anything from the trolly, dearies?"

"Actually, I would like something." He took some Cauldron Cakes, 2 chocolate Frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He handed her some Sickles to pay for it all and he turned around to face Kaylin. "Would you like anything?"

"Oh no! It'd be too much trouble! I could never ask you to...you don't even know me!" Kaylin rambled.

"It really wouldn't be any trouble at all," he replied, waiting.

"Do decide quickly, dear," the lady said. "I do have the rest of the train to go through."

"Alright, I will have a Chocolate Frog and a box of Bertie Bott's, except, **I** will pay for it," Kaylin said quickly before Draco could hand her any money.

After the lady left there was silence once again, except for the slient munching of candy.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Draco said, spitting out the bean.

Kaylin giggled. "What flavor was it?"

"Plum."

"Plum?" _Why are plums so disgusting?_

"I hate plums!"

_Oh._

"You'd better change into your robes soon," Draco said. "We'll be there soon and you should be in your robes."

"Oh, okay. Well thank you. Maybe I will see you again?" Kaylin said, getting up.

"Yeah sure," he said, unenthusiastically.

Kaylin left with her change of clothing. _Well, that wasn't so bad. Maybe I'll actually make some friends here. And, wow, Draco was a hottie!_


	2. The Sorting Hat

Kaylin got off the train dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. On her way off the train, however, she accidentally bumped into someone, tripped, and fell on top of them.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She got up and helped up the guy the stumbled over.

"It's okay, really," He said brushing himself off. He lifted his head and brushed aside his messy black har, revealing a lightning shaped scar.

"Oh my ..."

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," he said, putting out his hand for me to shake. "Are you new here?"

She nodded. "I'm Kaylin Pheal. Transferred over from Durmstrang."

"What year?" He asked.

"Fifth."

"Me too." Someone called his name. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around?" And he left before she could reply.

She started looking around for what to do when all of a sudden she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Startled, she gasped and turned around.

"Follow me," said a guy with a pale, sallow face and greasy jet black hair. He had a hooked nose and a cold stare. He loomed over her like a shadow.

_Creepy. I hope this isn't one of my teachers. _

She followed him past all of the other students and towards a little boat. It took them towards a great castle. _So this is the famous Hogwarts._

They were taken to shore where a carriage was waiting for them. But she couldn't see what it was being pulled by. She would have asked, but the guy creeped her out WAY too much. Whatever it was pulled the carriage the rest of the way up to the castle.

She followed him into the castle and gasped. She didn't realize what a magnificant place this was. Of course she didn't even really know where it was or what it looked like to begin with, seeing as it was hidden and all. As he led her through the castle she noticed ghosts floating around. She swore that one of them even tipped his head to her - _Not his hat, his HEAD!_

Suddenly this disgusting ghost of a thing, possibly a poltergeist, came swooping down upon the two of them.

"Hee hee hee. Is this a new student, Snapy-poo?" It cackled.

"Get lost Peeves," he said in barely a whisper, "or I will send the Bloody Baron after you."

"Snapy's a meanie," it said. Then it blew a raspberry and flew out.

Suddenly he halted in front of a statue of a gargoyle and said, "Sweety Pops." A wall opened and revealed a spiraling staircase, which she followed him up. He opened a door at the top to reveal a bunch of teachers and a very old guy with a long silver beard, which Kaylin presumed was Dumbledore, the Headmaster.

"Ah, Kaylin, you're here!" Dumbledore said. "Thank you very much Professor Snape for bringing her up to my office." He smiled very sweetly.

Professor Snape just grimaced and turned to leave.

"You musn't leave just yet, Professor. Perhaps she will be in your house." Dumbledore said, before he could leave.

Snape reluctantly turned around and waited.

"Now then," Dumbledore said, turning to Kaylin, "here at Hogwarts we do things a little differently than at Durmstrang. The students are separated into houses here and each house has a Head." He gestured to each of the teachers as he listed them. "Professor McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor House. The Head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout. Professor Flitwick is Head of Ravenclaw. And you've already met Professor Snape." He looked at Snape, who just stood there. "He is the Head of Slytherin House. To decide which House you will be in," he said turning to Kaylin again, "we use the Sorting Hat. So if you will please sit on this stool and Professor McGonagall will place the Sorting Hat on your head."

Kaylin catiously walked to the stool and sat down. The Hat was placed on her head. Instantly, she heard a voice. The Hat talks!

"Hmm...Yes...You should definitely be in SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from her head. "Congratulations!" Dumbledore congratulated her. "And I know that Professor Snape is very happy as well to hear that there is yet another addition to his House." Snape just grunted in reply. "Since Professor Snape is your new Head of House he can do the honours of escorting you to the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony will soon begin!"


	3. The Great Hall and Slytherin Rules

Snape was really silent on the way to the Great Hall. Kaylin began to wonder if he hated her or something.

"As soon as we enter the Great Hall," he suddenly said, "you can make your way to the Slytherin table. That will be on the far left side of the Hall."

"Um...Alright," was all she could think of to say.

The doors opened and inside the Hall was completely silent as about 1000 people stared at Kaylin. This was an enormous room with four very long tables reaching from one end to almost the other end. And each of them were packed with students.

"Okay, the table on the far left," Kaylin said to herself. She started walking towards the Slytherin table and slowly the sounds started coming back into the Hall.

Kaylin had no idea where she would sit, so she decided to walk down the length of the table until she found a good spot to sit. Out of nowhere, she hears her name being called from the front of the Hall.

"Kaylin, over here!"

She looks ahead to see Draco waving her over.

_Well, at least someone I've met is in this House._ She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Awesome, you're in this House!" Draco said with a smile. _ He seems happy to see me._ "You've met Crabbe and Goyle. This here is Blaise and this is Pansy." Pansy gave you an evil stare across the table.

"What's her problem?" Kaylin asks Draco.

"I dunno. Sometimes she's just angry for no reason. Just ignore her," he said. Pansy turned to stare at him with a shocked expression on her face.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall followed by a bunch of

students came through the doors.

"That's the first years," Draco explained. "This is the Sorting Ceremony."

So for the next 30 minutes or so Professor McGonagall called out the names of the students alphabetically and the Hat was placed on each person's head. It called out a name of a House and they each went to a table.

"God this is boring," Kaylin said.

"I agree," Draco said. "But it is tradition."

"Of course."

Following the Sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood up and made a speech about the new school year and how it's going to be some trouble now that Voldemort has risen again, but as long as this school is open everything will be okay.

"Yeah right," Draco commented. "The Dark Lord knows what he's doing and will kill you."

Kaylin heard him, even though he said it quietly, and stared at him for a moment. _I don't even want to know...right now... _

Dumbledore ended his speech with another welcome and a funny saying. Then he waved his wand and told everyone to have a good year and a good feast. Kaylin looked in front of her and saw plates and plates upon food suddenly just appear there. Everything tasted amazing. After Kaylin had her fill though, Draco said, "Alright let's go."

Draco, Kaylin and his possy stood up and followed Draco out the doors.

"Let's go to the dorms," Draco said. "I know the password already."

Kaylin spotted Harry talking to some of his friends a few feet away and waved to him. He saw her and waved back with a smile. She walked away from Draco's group and up to Harry. "Hey, Harry!"

"Hi! It's Kaylin, right?"

"Yup!"

"These are my friends, Ron and Hermione." They both said hi to her.

"Kaylin, what are you doing talking to Potter?" Draco said from behind her.

"Uhh..."

"She can talk to whoever she wants, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yeah, she doesn't have to follow your orders," Hermione added.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"Stop calling her that," Ron said.

"Shut up, Weasel. Come on Kaylin. And if I ever see you talking to her again, you'll be in the Hospital Wing faster than you can say Quidditch." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Okay if there is one rule it is this," Draco said. "Slytherins do not talk to Gryffindors, expecially Potter and his stupid friends. You got that?" He pulled her in front of him and stared her in the eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Kaylin said, pulling her arm free of his grasp.

"Come on," he said. And they all followed him, obediently. Kaylin couldn't believe him. And he had called someone a Mudblood!

She followed him into the Dungeons where the Dormitories were and he stopped in front of a portrait. "Bloody murder." He said.

"YOU WISH!" the portrait said back before swinging open. The common room had a huge fireplace warming the place up. Couches, chairs, and tables were placed around the room to relax in. Almost every one was full, but Draco walked towards a spot and it just cleared up. Clearly they were afraid of him. But everyone stopped for at least a second to say hello to him, perhaps to get on his good side. He just grunted in reply.

No one at Draco's table talked for the rest of the evening, except for the occasional hello. At around ten thirty, Draco finally said that he was tired and was going to bed. "Pansy, you can show Kaylin to her spot, won't you?" He asked her.

Pansy really looked like she didn't want to. She gave up though and did what she was told. "FINE!"

She led Kaylin to the girl's dormitories and up the staircase to the room. "This is your bed," Pansy said. Sure enough Kaylin's things were already there, including her cat, Luna. Kalyin wet to Luna'a cage to take her out.

"You have a cat?" Pansy asked. _Well, clearly I do._ "Owls are so much more useful."

"I know that, I would just prefer to have a cat. The school has owls I can use, doesn't it?" I

asked her.

"Of course it does."

"Well then I'll just use those for my deliveries." Kaylin said. "I'm gonna get to bed now."

"Just one more thing."

Kayling sighed petting her cat. "What?"

"I just want to let you know that Draco is mine. You had better stay away from him."

Kaylin raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever."

"I mean it!"

"I don't really care. Draco's hot, but you can go right ahead and have him. I couldn't care less."

"Really?" Pansy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, go right ahead."

"Oh, well...good night then."

"Yeah, good night."

_Okay, this is what today has been like. I wonder how the first day of classes is going to go..._


	4. Partners

Kaylin yawned as she woke up the next morning. She looked at her watch, which wasn't digital by the way, and saw that she had loads of time before her classes started. Which was surprising. This was the first time she would ever be prepared for class. Even in Durmstrang she would wake up so late that she would just barely make it to her first class of the day **and** have to skip breakfast to do it.

She lay in bed for a few more minutes taking in the new day and trying to wake herself up. _I wonder what class I have first...wait, I haven't even checked my schedule yet!_ That thought having woken her up, she quickly got out of bed and went to grab her parchment with the day's classes written on it. _Okay, so first off I have...Herbology...what a bad start to my day._

Many people have "green thumbs" as the saying goes, meaning that they have the ability to make plants grow and stay alive. Kaylin, however, has a "black thumb"; nothing ever seems to grow or say alive for very long under her care. _Maybe this year will be different_ she thought hopefully. _Alright, next on my list is Potions. Yes! I wonder who the potions teacher is here..._

She thought that knowing the first two classes would be enough for now, so she quickly put the schedule in her bag for use later on and started dressing for her first day.

Breakfast was held in the common room and it was busy and packed. Some people were talking animatedly to their friends about their summers and completely ignoring the food in front of them. Some others were picking at their food, nervous on the first day of classes. And others were eating quickly so that they could get to class even faster. Whatever was going on, it was mayhem.

"Kaylin, over here!"

She looked around for the direction of the voice. She barely heard where it came from. Then she looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco motioning to her. She walked toward the table and sat down in relatively the same spot that she was in at the feast the night before. Draco was looking at his chedule for the day.

"Ugh, Herbology first? Some stupid plant always bites me in that class!" He said. "But wait, Potions is in second period, and its double potions again. Oh am I going to have fun." He snickered.

"Draco, are we potions partners again thi year?" Pansy quickly asked.

"I was actually thinking of trading you for someone else," he said. _Wow, that was mean._ "Kaylin, did you want to be partners for this year?" He said to her.

Kaylin just sat there, gawking at him. "I don't know...Maybe you should stick with Pansy as your partner." She quickly looked over at Pansy and she was nodding her head up and down like bobblehead.

"Actually Pansy isn't the best partner in the world. She never does any of the work, and whatever work she does do, isn't even that great."

"Well, how do you know that I'm a good student?" Kaylin said. "I may be even worse than she is."

"I really doubt that," he said. "You did come from Durmstrang, after all. And I know how hard everyone works down there. My father was supposed to pull some strings and get me into Durmstrang. Only his influence didn't work, so I got stuck in this stupid school. So how about it?"

Kaylin was at a loss for any more excuses. She threw one more look at Pansy before saying, "Fine, I'll be your partner. But don't expect me to do all of the work."

"What did I just tell you? I do all the work, Pansy is the one that slacks off! What a lazy girl." He said the last comment under his breath, but Pansy still heard him. She picked up her things, turned around and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Kaylin watched as she left the Hall and Draco, wondering what she was looking at, turned his head around and said, "Where's Pansy? Did she leave?"

"Yup, she's gone."

"Hmph, suits her right."

"What are you talking about?" Kaylin asked, confused.

"Well, she's always eavesdropping and sucking up to me. It's her fault that she heard all of that. And I **know** she likes me. It's all over her. She's so annoying. I just want to...ugh!" He screamed in frustration. "Come on, let's go. I'm not eating anything else."

Kayling just realized that she hadn't even touched the food and quickly grabbed an apple before leaving with him and the others.


End file.
